lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Castlevania: Eternal Pieces
(WIP also keep in mind a newb is creating this project I do not know how to do the content thing that lists all the levels) The Belmont's have returned! This time in a whole new way, 9 Chapters of pure monster hunting! The game will play in chapters, for example, the first level is a prologue based on the final battle against Death In Castlevania: Lament Of Innocence. Chapters Include: Castlevania Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse Castlevania: Rondo Of Blood/Dracula X Castlevania: Symphony Of The Night Castlevania: Bloodlines Castlevania: Lament Of Innocence Castlevania: Aria Of Sorrow Castlevania: Dawn Of Sorrow Hub World: Prologue Cutscene: Mathias: Leon... I thought that you would understand... Dawn is coming... Farewell, Leon. Death, he's all yours. (Mathias becomes a bat and flies away) Leon: Stop! (Death blocks Leon) Leon: No! Death: By my master's orders, you'll be destroyed here and now! Proluge Fight Begins: (Death Steals Leon's whip) This level consists of getting the whip and beating Death with it. (No mini kit or Character Unlocks) Chapter 1: Stage 1: A Broke Belmont A Cutscene of a man complaining about the Belmonts In a bar, A Shot of Trevor at the bar drinking and then overhearing the man complaining, Trevor begins to leave when the Man sees the crest on his shirt and realizes he is a Belmont so a bar fight begins. (Minikit is a Skull and Character Unlocks Trevor (Cloak and No Whip), And The Man Complaining About The Belmonts, Secret Character: Classic Trevor) ) Stage 2: Protection Of The Speakers Trevor's last coin buys him a strip of goat jerky, and he walks about, munching his meager breakfast and talking with several of the town's residents. Several of them mention a local legend of the "sleeping soldier" a warrior who is trapped in some catacombs. A group of people who can use magic called the Speakers. The Speakers are being pushed out of the town so you play as Trevor (Cloak) And an Unnamed Speaker to protect the group. (Minikit is a Bottle Of Holy water, Character Unlocks are Trevor (Cloak) And The Speaker, Secret Character: Vampiric Monster (Big Fig) ) Stage 3: Labyrinth Trevor is requested to find The Elder Speaker's daughter Sypha so enters the labyrinth and fights monsters in the catacombs and encounter The Cyclopes. Boss Fight 1: The Cyclopes (Minikit is The Eyeball of the Cyclopes and The character unlocks are Cyclopes (Minifigure) and Sypha, Secret Character: Sypha (Classic) ) Stage 4: The Anger Of Citizens An angry mob of citizens is attacking the speakers again! And Trevor is also being attacked. Trevor and Sypha need to team up to not kill them but stop them. In this battle, you unlock your first sub-weapon, The Cross! Boss: The Priest (Minikit is the cross sub-weapon and the character unlock is: Sypha (Hooded), and The Priest, Secret Character: Vampire General) Stage 5: The Sleeping Soldier After the battle, Trevor and Sypha escape to the catacombs, they fight demons and a hole opens below them and they fall into the Deeper Catacombs. And they encounter a room that looks straight out of a royal castle. There's a coffin at the end of the Royal hall-ish room. It opens on its own and Sypha thinks its The Sleeping soldier then a vampire flouts out of the coffin and Trevor fights him because that is what he does best! After this battle, you find out his name, its Alucard and he joins your party. Boss Fight 2: Alucard (Minikit is Alucard's Sword, and Character unlocks are Alucard, and Alucard (No Shirt), btw no shirt cause when he awakens in the show he has no shirt, Secret Unlock: Alucard (Classic) ) Stage 6: A Nasty Encounter Trevor, Sypha, and Alucard enter A clocktower to find answers. This level needs Alucard to fly up as a bat to these ledges to flip levers. You encounter Grant at the final area, you must beat him due to he was turned into a beast by Dracula, Save Him! Also, you unlock the second sub-weapon: The Throwing Dagger! Boss Battle 3: Nasty Grant (Is a Bigfig) (The mini kit is a Knife and the Character unlock is Nasty Grant, And Grant, Secret Unlock: Grant (Classic) ) Stage 7: A Motley Crue The Team gets onto a horse with a wagon attached, they need to visit the Belmont home, This is a shooter level vampire monsters come after the team and Sypha and Grant need to protect Trevor and Alucard because they are the only ones who can ride horses. (Minikit is um I do not know yet and no character unlocks) Stage 8: Belmont Estate The Crew arrives and finds it has burnt to a crisp, they find a trapdoor Alucard reads the text on the railing of the door then opens it with magic or whatever, You get to explore an area that has all the stuff from the Belmont family's adventures, Monsters come after the crew and quick time events happen through this stage, Also a new sub-weapon: The Holy Water. Also, you unlock the Morning Star for Trevor. Anyways you Fight a Firedrake and activate this magic mirror that teleports the basement under Dracula's Castle. Boss Battle 4: Firedrake (Minikit is Bone Pillar and Unlocked Characters are, Firedrake (Minifig) No secrets yet) Stage 9: Welcoming Party The Crew enters the castle and encounters vampires fighting each other so they beat them, This is a level full of beating vampires. Sub-Weapon unlocks: Watch & The Axe Boss Battle 5: Carmilla and Death (The Minikit is a Vampire Fang, You unlock Godbrand, Issac (Netflix), and Carmilla. Secret Character: Death (3) ) Stage 10: The Count Well, you're almost there time to put Dracula where he belongs! 2 phases, Dracula in minifigure form and in bigfig form. Boss Battle 6: Dracula (The mini kit is, a brick form of Dracula in the style of Castlevania 3, Character Unlocks are Dracula (Netflix), Dracula (3) ) Chapter 2: (Note: Simon already has all sub-weapons) Stage 1: Vampire Killer *Simon's Entrance Plays As Simon walks to the gate and kicks it open and enters* *A Remix Of Simon's Theme and Vampire Killer plays and the level begins* In this level you play as Simon through the first section, then a skeleton falls in a cutscene and the skeleton comes to life and you get to make a customized character. Anyways let's say you get that done and get to the end, You fight the first boss of this chapter which is, The Phantom Bat, It moves to fast so you need to drop a chandelier on him to slow him down. Then you get the throwing daggers and now you can harm the bat easily. Boss Battle 7: Phantom Bat (The Minikit 8-Bit Phantom Bat and the Character Unlocks are: Simon Belmont, Character, And if you picked up the character token, Simon Belmont (Chronicles) Stage 2: Stalker A new enemy appears here. It's the Medusa heads they fly around the stage annoyingly. You need to climb a very large castle to get to the boss of the level. Your Character and Simon also encounter Black Knights, they throw axes pretty much it's the Axe sub-weapon but they go way higher. Boss Battle 8: Queen Medusa (A Medusa head In The Original 8-bit form is the mini kit, and the character unlocks are: Black Knight and Queen Medusa, No secret character) Stage 3: Wicked Child The Hunchback appears In this level, and they are pretty annoying but can be hit using the knife sub-weapon. Anyways your character and Simon are in a high part of the castle, and they need to get to this one room in the castle that holds 2 Mummys, They move slow but do 2 hearts and a half of damage. Boss Battle 9: The Mummy Men (Minikit: Mummy Sprite, Character unlock: The Mummy Stage 4: Walking On Edge Simon and Your Character fall after you beat the mummy men, the floor opens and you fall into a cavern and you need to get the heck out of there by crossing platforms on moving water. You encounter Fishmen a lot here so anyways. You and Simon enter the basement after you find a way in, but encounter The Creature and Igor. Igor is a hunchback who rides on the Creature's shoulder and after you beat the Creature, Igor attacks you with fireballs. Boss Battle 10: The Creature and Igor (Minikit: The Original Creature and Igor sprite, Character Unlocks are, The Creature and Igor) Stage 5: Heart Of Fire Time to get back to the top! In this level, you start where you left off. You need to beat skeletons and the more annoying variant, Red Skeletons. You and Simon find your self moving up to Dracula. But Death Attempts to stop you from getting to Dracula. Boss Battle 11: Death (Minikit: Death's Scythe, Character Unlock: Death, and Red Skeleton. No secret character) Stage 6: Out Of Time Almost there! You just need to climb the cogs in the clock tower to get to Dracula's Throne Room. Once you get to the area you need to be at the stage ends. (Minikit: The Clock Tower) Stage 7: Nothing To Lose Dracula: You have made it. Dracula: Have At You! (Fight Begins) Alright, In this level you need to hit Dracula In the Head 20 Times, Its really tedious but it captures what it was like in the original fight. After that Phase 2 begins. The Spirit of Dracula. You Beat him Blamo! Simon and Your Character Beat Him. Boss Battle 12: Dracula (Minikit: Dracula (1) original sprite style, Character Unlock, Dracula (1) and The Spirit Of Dracula Chapter 3: Stage 1: A Horrible Night To Have A Curse